1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to thermal insulating materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Panels of thermal insulation material are known which consist of kieselguhr moulded to the required configuration. Microporous insulation materials are also known, these normally being used as a loose unconsolidated mass. Swiss Specification No. 8,024 discloses the manufacture of panels of insulation material from kieselguhr and German Patent Specification No. 1,170,855 discloses the use of a loose consolidated mass of microporous silica aerogel as a thermal insulator.